Down With Love
by MoonInLove07
Summary: Penelope Garcia had changed pretty much since high school. That fragile, shy and introverted teenage girl turned into a strong, feminist, sarcastic woman. When she finds herself face to face with a old enemy as Derek Morgan, she realizes that the past always comes back...
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING. SADLY.

_AN: Aloha! __Here is my new fic. It's somewhat less angst than another ones of mine. For now. I'll update the final chapters of_ '_Do you love me?'_

* * *

"Damn it" Penelope growled as she moved the heated plastic cup from one of her hands to the other one "This shit is hot!"

She should not have lost another minute of her time at that Starbucks. Her watch made clear that there was no time for that.

But she needed her little drug. As much as inventing a believable excuse to tell her new boss. And Mr. Hotchner didn't sound very funny.

Penelope walked as fast as her stilettos would allow her. She definitely should have checked the length of that tight red dress twice. The lower part was way above her knees, too much for her liking.

She was too busy with her dress. He was too busy running up the street. His hard body collided with her. Rather, his strong chest collided with her burning coffee.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!"

"Sorry," he looked genuinely mortified. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Look what you've done!" Penelope screamed in frustration, pointing to the huge coffee stain over her cleavage.

He swallowed hard, blinking rapidly, but not looking away from her ample breasts "Need help?"

"NO!"

He flashed a smirk, and that simple gesture made her know that he was about to turn into a complete asshole.

"You might want to think about my offer" he whispered, looking lasciviously at her body "You'll not regret"

Oh no. She'd no time for such a fool man. But there were three things Penelope hated more than anything in the world: 1. Guns 2. Womanizers 3. Derek Morgan.

Penelope clenched her jaw and gave him a dirty look as she poured her coffee over his shirt. "Does that answer your question?"

"Are you crazy?" he yelled, turning away from her, "Why did you do that?"

"I'd love to keep talking to you, handsome. But alas" she smiled, patting his shoulder, "I have to grab a cab"

Derek gaped at her. God, the meeting!. He needed to get that cab. It was the reason for which he was running up the street.

"Hey, that's my cab!"

She quickened her steps, but obviously, that was useless. He was much faster.

"You, asshole" Penelope muttered, seeing his arrogant smile. He kept running as greeting her with his middle finger. That was too much.

"Ouch" he grumbled, trying to keep his balance. Something had crashed in the middle of his back.

"What was that for?" He shook her red shoe in front of her face, frowning deeply at her "Can't you behave like a lady?"

"Can't you be a gentleman from time to time?" she retorted, grabbing the shoe. Then, she decided to open the taxi door

"Oh, no. No way"

"What do you want now?"

Derek shook his head "This my taxi."

She narrowed her brown eyes, hitting his chest hard "Idiot, it's my first day at work!" he pulled the woman away from the car, grabbing her by her elbow "I can't be late!"

"That's not my problem" Derek shrugged his shoulders, smiling smugly at her from the taxi seat "I'm late for work, too" his eyes fell on the coffee stain on his white shirt "And I'm dirty. So, I'm so sorry baby girl. But I can't please you right now "

"Listen to me, pretty face" she opened the passenger door, sitting next to the driver. "First, I'm not your 'baby girl.' Don't you ever call me that again. If you do, I'll rip your little balls off and then will stick them in the middle of your forehead."

Derek exchanged a knowing look with the cabbie. The poor man grimaced by imagining such pain. "Why are you so sour?"

"Second," she ignored his comment, raising her index finger "I'd not fuck you even if you were the last man alive upon the face of the earth"

He was silent for a few seconds, trying to maintain composure. But that was short lived. With a broad smile, Derek nailed his dark eyes on his face, through the rearview mirror. "Why are you on this taxi ride with me? You don't even know where I'm going. Are you stalking me?" he said with humor, hiding a smile beneath his scowl "Because that's sexual harassment"

"Are not you a fed?" Penelope asked without turning to look at him.

He approached her, placing his hands between his knees. "How did you know?"

"I'm a witch," she rolled her eyes.

Derek leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. There was something familiar about her face. Those eyes... That look...Those lips...

"Have we met?"

She winced, still staring through the window.

"I think it's quite clear. And it hasn't been a very friendly first meeting"

"I think I've seen you somewhere else" Derek raised an eyebrow, studying her features. Yes, definitely, he'd seen the woman before. "I could never forget your beautiful face, baby doll."

She laughed softly, throwing her head back. But her laughter died quickly.

"I'm Penelope Garcia" he kept his frown, still as confused as seconds earlier. "But I think you remind me as Penelope Martins. Aka the 'Gothic Cow'. Your fucking friends used to make my life miserable in high school. I'm really surprised you don't remember me."

"You've changed a lot," Derek said honestly, suddenly feeling like a goddamn bastard. "You look... breathtaking"

She smiled coldly "You have not changed a bit"


	2. Chapter 2

**-I OWN NOTHING-**

* * *

"I don't need you to pay my debts" Penelope snapped "Just pay your share"

"I was just trying to be a gentleman"

"Oh, it's a shame that you only have mutated into a frog"

Derek rolled his eyes upward. That woman really was someone else. He paid off the cab and walked to the FBI building.

Penelope walked briskly ahead of him, pulling down her dress in an effort to cover her thighs. But that did not yield a result. Her dress went up a bit more with each step she took. And he was delighted.

Her legs looked gorgeous; creamy and perfect for cradling his waist. He smirked at his sexual mental image.

"Stop staring at me" she shouted, not even turning around to look at him "You're going to slip in your own drool"

He quickened his pace and walked beside her. "Hey, where are you going to work?"

"Mind your own business"

"I work in the BAU"

Derek chose to ignore her bitter reply. Penelope had many reasons to hate him ...

* * *

_"Look who's here," Samuel said with a twisted smile, sitting close to his classmate. "Satan Bride" She lowered her look, focusing her attention on a book._

_"Satan Fat Bride" A brunette girl with big caramel eyes, whispered wickedly. Everyone laughed behind Jeannette, and that noise stuck in Penelope's heart. "What are you reading? a desserts book?"_

_She should be used to their cruel words, but nevertheless, it still hurt as the first day. Penelope swallowed hard, trying to stifle her hot tears. She didn't want to cry in front of those people. She could not give them the pleasure of seeing her falling apart._

_"I have to go," she muttered faintly, pressing her book against her chest. But James got in her way. He was a blond boy as handsome as evil. He'd a twisted smile and a nasty sense of humor._

_"If you keep gobbling calories there will come a time when you can not even go through this goddamn door"  
_

_Jeannette placed her scrawny arm around her boyfriend's shoulders. James smiled at her before kissing her pink painted lips. Penelope looked at her best friend with actual hatred. Ex-best friend._

_Derek Morgan was there, sitting next to Samuel and Noah, grinning at them. He didn't say a word. He no longer cared about his friend. It was much cooler to be surrounded by cocky girls and future football players. She was just a loser. A fat, antisocial, pathetic loser. __He noticed her gaze and fixed his eyes on her face. Derek tightened his jaw, then sighed deeply and turned around. Penelope shook her head sadly and closed the door behind her._

* * *

"What?" she cried out inside the elevator "That's my new team"

Derek grinned widely, leaning his back against the metal wall "What a happy coincidence"

"Happy coincidence my ass!" she snapped, gritting her teeth "Anything that has to do with you is shit"

"Hey, what the hell?"

His voice sounded stronger than she remembered. But then, very many years had passed since the last time she had heard his voice. His eyes were hard, his brow was furrowed and his temples throbbed with rage. Penelope got scared for a few seconds, but it died quickly. Her little scare turned into terror. The light went out inside the elevator and the machine stopped working.

"Why has stopped this pileup?" she asked in a small voice, sitting in a corner like a frightened animal "What the fuck is wrong with this damn thing!"

"It's nothing. Sometimes happens" he shrugged and said nonchalantly "Just calm down and wait"

"I cannot calm down. I cannot wait. I'm claustrophobic!"

Derek shook his head, stifling a chuckle. It was wrong to laugh at her fear of enclosed spaces, but he couldn't help it. If she were another woman, he would have laughed out loud. But the truth is that Penelope Martins (now Garcia) terrified him. He didn't doubt that if she heard any mocking sound, her knee would hit his crotch in a very unpleasant way.

He pressed the red button and sat down on the cold floor. The light returned but the elevator was still. Penelope was with eyes closed as she hugged her knees, sitting on that corner.  
Her dress had shrunk, showing a bit more of her pale skin. He cocked his head to one side, trying to see beyond that red cloth.

"Are you trying to see my panties?"

"Eh?" He frowned at her. Her eyes were still closed. "How did you know-?"

"I told you I'm a witch" she broke off abruptly while opening her eyes "That's what Satan brides are"

"How old are you? Fifteen?" he asked sarcastically, shaking his head, "It's been almost twenty years. That was kids stuff"

She got up quickly and went to him. "Kids stuff? Telling your friends you'd fucked the Gothic Cow was not a 'kids stuff'!"

Derek looked into her eyes and saw all her sadness within them. Her words had hurt like a kick in the pit of his stomach. She was his best friend, he really liked her. Penelope held his gaze, before whispering, "Why did you do it?"

"I'm sorry" he whispered, never taking his eyes off her "I was an asshole. I'm really sorry, Pen"

Her heart twisted in her chest. Penelope had dreamed of those words for too long. She believed that seeing his shame and regret could heal all her emotional wounds. But however when that apology left his mouth, she didn't feel better. In fact, she felt nothing.

"Save yourself your apologies" she closed her eyes again while the feeling of being trapped filled her. Damn elevator. "Make it work!"

"Calm down," he came up to her and grabbed her arms, "Come on, breathe"

"I won't to breathe!"

"Breathe slowly"

"I'll have a heart attack" she said between deep breaths, her fingers clinging to his forearms "I'll die in this fucking elevator. I'll spend my final moments with the most despicable being I've ever met in my fucking life!"

Derek gaped at her "That's a truly horrible thing to say, Penelope"

"Shut the fuck up!" He leaned back because of her loud cry "You're wasting valuable oxygen"

Penelope knew she was making a ridiculous scene in front of the man. Not that she cared about him, but he was still Derek Morgan.

His hands cupped her face, his fingertips smoothly caressing her cheekbones. "Calm down" he whispered, smiling slightly, "This has been happening a few 're not going to die right here"

He suddenly felt her hand hitting his face. That woman had slapped him. "What the hell are you doing? Have you lost your mind?"

"I don't know!" she cried out, running her hands through her blonde hair "These situations make me hysterical! I NEED AIR!"

Her frightened eyes locked on his as her hands were placed around his neck. Then he felt her soft lips on his mouth. Derek didn't move a muscle, his eyes wide open. When she deepened the kiss, sticking her tongue inside his mouth, he could feel her sweet taste.

Penelope tasted like coffee and vanilla, smelled like a basket full of delicious fresh fruit and felt like cotton under his hands. He pulled her against him, digging his fingers into the curve of her waist.

"I still hate you" she whispered against his lips, "I hate you"

"I'm ok with that"

* * *

Aaron Hotchner frowned when he saw the number five blinking above the elevator door. He pressed the button, hoping it would work this thing again.

"For a building that forms part of the FBI, its facilities are shitty" Dave remarked, as he sipped his coffee "Shame on them"

The other man smiled at his teammate. "Well, at least this has returned to work"

The door opened then. A blonde woman was there, her dress decorated with a big coffee stain. "Hi, I'm Penelope Garcia"

Aaron looked up and down to Derek Morgan, noting his crimson-stained mouth and his coffee-stained shirt. He raised an eyebrow "What happened?"

"Um, she's claustrophobic" he said while she dodged her gaze "She needed oxygen"

"Sorry I'm late" she laughed uncontrollably "I'm sorry, sir. That happens to me every time. Since I was little. It's nervous laughter"

"My office" Aaron said seriously "Both of you"


	3. Chapter 3

**-I Own Nothing-**

* * *

"Garcia, let me tell you about fraternization rules ..."

The voice of her new boss was harsh, but at the same time, it was as if that man was not surprised by that kind of situations.

She furtively glanced to her left, where Derek was sitting and stifling a laugh. He rolled his eyes upward, resting his forearms on the oaken desk.

"Come on, Hotch. I know those damn rules by heart" he said with a slight laugh "Besides, I never date women who know how to handle a gun"

"Garcia is not a field agent, she is our technical analyst"

Her cheeks flushed slightly under the watchful eye of Derek about her. Twenty years later, he could make her shudder with just one look. Penelope felt like slapping herself. Given herself a huge and deserved beating.

"I want to make clear that I've no intention of starting any romantic or sexual relationship with this man," she said unhesitatingly, ignoring Derek's smirk. "I'm not interested in Mr. Morgan"

"See, no problem"

Aaron looked at the woman and then at his teammate. He was grinning, almost enjoying the discomfort of Penelope.

With a deep sigh, he ended the talk "Okay. Garcia, come with me. I'm going to introduce you to the team"

He left his office, followed by Penelope. Derek smiled broadly, shaking his head. She looked at him over her shoulder, giving him a glance full of purest contempt.

"Bye Baby Girl" he mouthed, before vanishing behind the door of his office.

That man deserved to die painfully. A slow and painful death.  
Penelope smiled at her new teammates, and then she he forgot about her hated enemy and his tempting lips...

* * *

**-Down With Love-**

* * *

Kevin rubbed his eyes and felt his eyelids burn. He checked the time on his computer. It was barely a quarter past eight.

He had been working overtime to his former team. Luckily for him and, above all, for his mental health, they had already found his replacement.

"Lynch, open!" Morgan's deep voice sounded on the other side of his door.

Now, that was weird. It was Friday night and the team had the weekend off. It was one of those days in which his friend went hunting.

A hunting night where some not innocent prey got stuck in Derek Morgan's claws.

"I'm coming" he said, getting up from the chair with absolute parsimony.

When Kevin opened the door, there was his, to the astonishment of most people, best friend. The two of them were like the odd couple.

They had nothing in common, their hobbies were as different as day and night. However, for some strange reason or by a mockery of fate, the two men got along very well.

Derek smiled widely, handing him a pizza box and his laptop. "I need your help"

"Again?" He gave a tired sigh, shaking his head, "I've told you a hundred times that these flashing porn links are a virus factory"

The other man put the pizza on the table and headed for the kitchen.

"Quiet, man. Believe it or not, I hear you when you talk" he cried out from inside the fridge, before walking into the living room with a few cans of beers "But I need your technological mastermind"

Kevin looked at him with a frown, taking a bite of hot barbecue pizza. Derek sat across from him, still smiling. That smile meant business and he really didn't feel like getting into trouble.

"If you're here for me to get you a phone number" He raised his eyebrows, pointing to his friend with his index finger "You can go plotting a plan B because I shall not help you with that again. Cause that is illegal and we are federal, you know?"

He placed his laptop on the table, right in front of Kevin and the pizza box. "Let this half dead. Virus, poisons, anything that would make it unsuitable"

"What? Have you lost your mind?"

Derek chuckled softly, watching his friend's stunned expression. Kevin looked at him as if he had two heads, his eyes open wide behind his glasses. "It's a strategy"

"Strategy? Messing up a MacBook Pro is a strategy?"

He narrowed his eyes, leaving the beer on the table "Just do what I said"

Kevin gaped at him but opened the laptop, though. "I can't believe I'm going to wreck this delight"

"Come on, man! It can't be a delight, is just a machine" Derek replied, rolling his eyes "and you're too dramatic"

"Morgan, you can lose everything you have in here"

Derek chewed slowly, considering his words of warning. But then he shrugged his shoulders "I have nothing important. Go ahead"

"What about your niece's pics?"

"That's no big deal," he replied nonchalantly, placing his hands on his neck "Sarah can send them to me again"

Kevin looked at him in disbelief, then shook his head. He assumed that his 'strategy' was an excuse to come to some geeky girl. That whole thing reminded him of his replacement.

"Hey, you've already met the new analyst?" Kevin typed quickly, without looking away from the screen. "Is it good?"

"She is too good," he replied in a tone of voice that his friend knew too well. "God, that woman is heavenly"

"You're doing all this for the new tech girl?"

Derek laughed out loud, before taking a last sip of his beer. Then he said quietly "Yeah"

"But...but...why?"

"Well, she is not like the others" Derek avoided his gaze for a moment, feeling ashamed of his attitude still "I met her years ago, but she and I ... well, let's say I'm far from being a friend of hers"

"And why you want to be her friend?" Kevin was confused, really confused, "Why is she different?"

"Everything in her is different," he whispered, not realizing that his eyes were lost somewhere away from that house "Penelope is unique, special ... All these years, I've been wondering so many things"

Kevin let out a cackle "You're getting soft, Morgan. Who was she, your sweetheart?"

"I know it's hard for you, but try not to talk too much nonsense" Derek then turned serious, any signs of joke left his face "She was my first girl"

"Too much information, thank you very much" Kevin said, digesting the words of his friend "I don't need to know how your first time was"

Derek slapped his neck but not too hard "Shut up, asshole"

"Anyway, here is your poor Apple. Hope that girl treat him well"


End file.
